


Their last meeting

by speia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Haise is horny, It gets angsty in the end, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, This is not the best I wrote and I'm sorry for that, a lot of teasing, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speia/pseuds/speia
Summary: It is known that Arima really hates meetings. So this time he tried to make it fun (I'm really bad at that)





	

_How did we get here?_ Haise wondered as he tried hard to focus. _How?_ Desk sex was always hot, Haise had to admit that, being bent over Arima’s desk, muffling his moans behind closed doors, begging internally for the man to… _I shouldn’t think about that._ The room was filled with people and he had to stay focused. _The ghoul case… A case… People murdered, people eaten… Blood… Aaah fuck._ Even though he pictured the goriest events in his head his body was still overreacting, he was shivering all over, biting softly his lower lip, swallowing every sound that was about to escape him. _How?_ He liked being taken by the man with no warning, being ordered around as he gave himself to him but this was… this was so wrong. The entire situation was so wrong. And hot. Terribly hot indeed. Arima’s orders were absolute anyway and all the pleas he had voiced didn’t prevent the man to put that dildo inside of Haise just before the meeting. _It’d be fun, he said._ And it was. Haise couldn’t say it wasn’t. All those eyes on him, not knowing about such pleasure he was experiencing. Being in public turned him so on it was a good thing he was sat. He crossed his legs to hide the noticeable bulge in his pants. He was breathing in and out, slowly. He was calm, he was in control. He was doing good. Except he had no clue about today’s topic. They were all talking and talking but Haise couldn’t really think straight. _Arima-san thrusting inside of me his big and hard…_

“First class Sasaki?”

“Ah! Sorry, my mind went blank for a minute. Could you repeat the question, please?”

Haise lowered his eyes in embarrassment. He was lucky enough for it was Arima who asked the question but he was also aware this would have consequences. He just hoped Arima could… _Forget about all this shit. Take me here, take me now, just fuck me._ He knew all these thoughts were intrusive but with this thing stuck in his ass and Arima in front of him he couldn’t help his fantasies going wild.

“Sasaki, how would you explain your crew’s actions on that case?”

“Well, I…”

He didn’t get the time to answer as his eyes widened under unexpected pleasure. The device in him started to vibrate faster, to push deeper and he noticed Arima’s left hand was kept under the table. Probably playing with some buttons of the remote. Always so composed. So cold and… Haise closed his eyes and put a hand on his closed eyelids, moaning between clenched teeth. The pace inside of him was enhanced once again. He could feel his cock twitch as the device was rubbing his prostate. _Arima-san… Fuck me harder. I shouldn’t, I…_ Imagining things were too easy with his eyes now closed but he knew if he opened them again, the people around him would start to look at him and he couldn’t stand their gazes in such a situation.

“Sasaki, are you alright?”

“Sorry… Just this headache…”

The boy hid his face in his hands, trying hard not to moan, to grunt, to pant too loud. The rhythm was faster by each second and he bet Arima’s eyes were glowing with lust now. _I can’t… They’ll notice. I can’t hold it…_ Haise made a weird sound as he was erratically rubbing his forehead with his fingers. _Do you like it, Arima-san? Am I good enough?_ He made another grunt and another and another. He started to lose control over himself as he pictured in his mind Arima stroking himself under the meeting table. _No, not that…_

“Sasaki, what’s wrong?”

“Every… everything…”

“Calm down.”

“I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!”

Hearing Arima’s too composed voice was too much for him to bear and he yelled. His voice became hoarse and he panted hard. He was close, too close. He couldn’t keep it for himself now. He had to come. And they all had to go away. _Please, please, please, Arima-san…_

“Calm down, Sasaki. The meeting is adjourned, please everybody leave, we have a situation here.”

Haise could hear low whispering and people leaving the room one by one. He didn’t dare to remove his hands from his face, he didn’t dare to make a single move. He felt like he could lose his entire composure by any second. He felt a hand on his shoulder and assumed he was Arima’s. _Please._

“You’re going to be okay, Sasaki. Fight it back.”

The boy was amazed the Reaper was saving the very ass he was actually teasing. He heard the sound of the door closing and fingers came to grip his hair violently, making him face up.

“Look at me, Haise.”

 _Haise… He calls me Haise, finally._ He knew he had to obey and did so, laying on his lover eyes full of tears, moving his hands away to catch on Arima’s clothing. All his body was begging for release. He was aware he was a mess. He was aware he hadn’t behaved well as he was told to. _I can’t, Arima-san. Please?_ His pleas were all silent. He didn’t want to piss the man off now he got all his attention.

“Look at you…” Arima said as he made Haise stand and started to undo his belt quickly “Couldn’t you wait for the meeting to be over?”

“No… Arima-san… It’s too much… sorry…” Haise managed to mumble as he wrapped his trembling arms around his lover’s neck.

“Haise…” the man added, finishing to undress him and removing the dildo from him “What a naughty boy you are.”

“Arima-san, I need… now…”

“I know. I need to as well. Hold it for me a little more, hmmm?”

Haise nodded before he was pushed violently against the wall. Arima was in a hurry, watching Haise trying not to show how much pleasure he had was really hot and now he was begging he was more desirable. The fact he had already put his hands on the wall, spreading his legs just right, offering his twitching ass, his entire body shivering… Even the Reaper couldn’t resist that and he pushed himself all inside as quick as he could. Haise mewled and his fingers scratched at the wall. It only took a few thrusts to have him spreading white seed all over the meeting room floor. He really had been overstimulated and if it wasn’t for Arima he would have fallen on his knees as well.

“Arima-san, I’m sorry I’ve…”

“It’s okay, Haise. You’re good. So good.”

Haise blushed. He felt Arima’s hand on his, entwining their fingers together. He also felt fingers around his softened cock. Arima was slow. The boy understood he wanted him to come again, to come with him this time. He closed his eyes and moved his hips alongside Arima’s thrusts. _Arima-san…_ The grip on his cock got firmer and Arima felt so good inside of him he was half-hard again. He moaned and pressed his head against the wall. _Arima-san._ More, he needed more. He tried to go faster with his hips, trying to make his lover understand. He wanted to open his mouth to speak but for a second it seemed like he had forgotten how to use words. Except for Arima’s name. Arima’s name, he could speak it just fine. His neck was bitten and his legs spread a little more.

“Arima-san!”

“Stay quiet, Haise.”

 _Ri-right._ Though he didn’t care at this very moment if the entire CCG heard him scream. Haise had always wanted to claim the Reaper as his. But Arima told him not to, it would put him in an uncomfortable situation towards his superiors. So Haise bit his own lips when his lover went faster and harder on him. He knew he wouldn’t last long anyway for Arima had found the right angle and hit his sweet point just right. It was a miracle Haise wasn’t screaming. He was close again, what Arima was doing to his cock with his fingers, it was just… _Why is he so good at it?_ Arima went faster again and Haise knew by the way he was holding him and slamming his cock inside his ass he was close as well. He just had to wait, to wait for the command, to wait for release to be allowed. It seemed like ages before he heard it.

“Haise… Come.”

“Aa… Arima… san…”

One final thrust and they were climaxing. Haise screamed perhaps, he didn’t know. His limbs were trembling so much he wondered if he would be able to get back to work properly. He felt Arima withdraw from him and heard him put his pants back on. Haise did it as well, he obviously knew that he should stop facing that wall to go and kiss Arima. But instead he felt like crying. Tears fell from his eyes before he could do a thing to stop them. _Eh, what?_ Once he had started, he was unable to stop. The tears kept falling and falling and falling.

“Haise, what’s happening?”

“I don’t… know.”

Arms came to wrap him from behind and hands to stroke his tears away.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no! Arima-san, you never hurt me. I am… fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I am not, I am fine. And I love you.”

“Haise…” The arms around him squeezed him a little more and he received a kiss on the cheek “Maybe I asked you too much.”

“You’re not guilty of anything, Arima-san.”

“I’m guilty of loving you.”

Haise’s heart skipped a bit. It wasn’t the first time Arima told him that but it always had the same effect on him. He faced Arima before kissing him, closing his eyes. They stayed like that a little while, just holding onto each other. The more the kiss lasted the more Arima’s embrace was getting possessive. Haise liked it. He couldn’t claim the Reaper as his but that didn’t mean he didn’t belong to him. He didn’t want to lose him. Something in his heart felt terribly wrong. He chose to ignore it and kissed him more. _Arima-san._ Perhaps if he didn’t open his eyes again it’d last forever…

 

It was their last meeting before Haise recovered his memories, but neither of them could possibly knew that at this very moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the ride 
> 
> Just a tiny reminder that English isn't my mother tongue 
> 
> I'm planning on writing an ArimaxBlack!Reaper fic, stay tuned :)


End file.
